Super BIONICLE Galaxy
by XenomorphLord
Summary: AU which is based on the first BIONICLE movie and the wii game Super Mario Galaxy. What would happen if instead of Bowser Makuta stole the Power stars, and instead of Mario the Tona Nuva would have to recover them? Find out here. My first attempt at fanfiction, reviews are appreciated. Disclaimers: I don't own anything, neither BIONICLE neither Super Mario Galaxy.
1. Makuta's revenge

Gathered friends, listen to the legend of the BIONICLE and star children. A long time ago everything was very peaceful on the island of Mata Nui, the Matoran lived a happy life after the Toa defeated the evil Makuta, but that peace would soon come to an end. Let us begin with this tale…

It was only a few weeks ago that the Toa Nuva defeated Makuta with the help of their new brother Takanuva (Toa of light). Everybody (Toa, Matoran and Turaga) were working on the moving plans to travel to Metru Nui. It used to be their home until the Makuta didn't take the place of Turaga Dume and put his brother Mata Nui to a deep sleep.

Mata Nui was still asleep, but Makuta was no longer a treat since his body was crushed during the last battle, or so did everybody think.

Jaller, captain of the guard of Ta-Koro sat down and sighted.

ˇUff… All this work is killing me.ˇ he said.

ˇAlready giving up, are we?ˇ Halhi said as she walked over to Jaller.

ˇI'm not giving up! I just need a break, I've been working all dayˇ he defended.

ˇRelax, I was just joking. Why do you think I'm here and not over there were all the work is going on?ˇ Hahli answered.

ˇEverybody has been working hard this past few days. Maybe a little rest is just what we all need.ˇ said Turaga Vakama who was standing near and overheard the conversation.

ˇI sure do like the sound of that.ˇ said Jaller and laid on his back on the floor.

ˇVery well, I'll tell the others to take a break. We all have indeed been working hard these past few days but everything is soon ready for the departure.ˇ Turaga Vakama said with a smile and left.

ˇDeparture, ufffˇ

ˇWhat's wrong with the departure to Metru Nuiˇ Hahli asked.

ˇNothing, it's just. It feels odd leaving Mata Nui, you know. I mean this is our home.ˇ Jaller answered.

ˇYeah, tell me about it. But Metru Nui was once our home too and it will be again.ˇ

ˇI guess your rightˇ Jaller said.

ˇCaptain, may I have a word with youˇ said a voice from behind.

Jaller smiled as he recognized the voice of his friend. He stood up and turned around before answering:

ˇOf course, mighty Toa of Lightˇ

ˇHow's the progress going about securing the ships?ˇ asked Takanuva.

ˇIts almost all done.ˇ answered Jaller.

ˇIs there really a need for ship security?ˇ said Hahli. ˇI mean, Makuta's gone and without him there is no real threat except for the occasional wild rahi.ˇ

ˇBetter safe then sorry.ˇ said Takanuva ˇAnd if something unexpected happens, I'll protect youˇ

ˇOf course, I fell SO MUCH safer.ˇ said Hahli in a clear mocking tone.

ˇHeyˇ

Further away the other Toa and the Turaga were discussing details about the departure to Metru Nui.

ˇSo were almost done with the preparations and we should be ready to leave when night fallsˇ said Onua Nuva.

ˇNo. I think it would be better to leave tomorrow, to gather our strength and it will give the Matoran a little more time to say farewell to their home.ˇ said Turaga Nuju.

ˇWhat do you think we should do Turaga Vakama?ˇ Tahu asked his village eldest.

ˇI agree with Nuju, we should finish the work and then rest. We should leave tomorrow when the sun reaches its highest point.ˇ said Vakama.

They talked about it for a few moments before they all agreed to leave as Vakama suggested it. When the Toa and Turaga split up again to continue the preparations for the departure Gali saw something troubeling Lewa.

ˇIs everything all right brother, you seem uneasy.ˇ the Toa of water asked him.

ˇIt's nothing sister. I'm just having a feeling that something very bad is about to happen very soon.ˇ answered Lewa.

ˇYou mean… The departure?!ˇ Gali said. Lewa simply nodded. There was a moment of silence.

ˇDon't worry brother, we have nothing to fear of since we defeated Makuta. And if anything does happen together we will get through it.ˇ Gali reassured Lewa.

ˇI hope your right.ˇ Lewa said looking up to the sky which was turning dark due to nightfall.

…**...**

Meanwhile, in an entirely different universe, Makuta was planning his revenge. He was currently on board of the Comet Observatory and watching the island of Mata Nui through a telescope located in the Garden. He was watching the preparations and thinking how foolish they were to truly believe that they could defeat him.

Suddenly the door of the Garden Dome opened and Rosalina stepped in. She was surprised to see the Elder of the Luma, Polari, using the telescope, but she was unaware of the fact that the star child was actually controlled by the evil Makuta.

ˇPolari, what are you doing using the telescope again?ˇ she asked. It was very suspicious that Polari was suddenly so often at the same telescope.

ˇI was just…ˇ Makuta thought for a moment trying to come up with something that would satisfy Rosalina. ˇLooking to see if there were any meteors or comets that might cause trouble.ˇ

Rosalina wasn't convinced and was about to ask something else when she was cut-off by a voice from behind.

ˇMama, mama, everybody is waiting down in the library.ˇ a Luma said which just entered the garden dome.

Rosalina smiled at the child's impatience and said: ˇVery well, lets go down.ˇ

Makuta was relieved since he didn't know what he would have said if Rosalina asked something else. He wasn't afraid of her or something like that, of course not. He's the Makuta and he fears nothing and nobody. He just wanted to steal the Power Stars and Grand Stars which the Observatory used for fuel and didn't know if he could get them in a battle using the body of a Luma. Even if he could form a new, stronger body in which he could use all of his power he wasn't sure if he would succeed in gaining the Stars.

Makuta knew that Rosalina wouldn't give him the stars without a fight, but he knew nothing about her powers or abilities. He only knew that she could float in the air (much like the Luma), create energy bubbles for protection or to carry something/somebody inside, turn the Observatory into a comet using a large force field and the fact that for some reason unknown to Makuta she was immune to his mental powers like illusions or mind control (which was the reason Makuta took over Polari instead of Rosalina). He was mostly worried about the possibility that if Makuta would make or find a body strong enough to go offensive that Rosalina would maybe find a way to push him off the Observatory then turn it into a comet and escape which would mean (considering the speed of the Comet Observatory in comet form) that Makuta would lose them out of sight and couldn't find them anymore. And even if he would find them, Rosalina and the Lumas would be aware of his existence and intentions meaning they would be on guard and much more careful. Makuta had only one chance with this and he wasn't going to waste it.

A green Luma named Viridis suddenly entered the Garden Dome and said: ˇMama, I wanted to tell you that… Oww, Polari, using the Garden telescope again, are we?ˇ

Makuta was about to answer but Rosalina was faster and said: ˇNo need to worry about that now, we'll talk later Polari. Viridis, wasn't there something else you wanted to tell me when you came?ˇ

This is why Makuta chose Polari to be his host. First he tried to control Rosalina but wasn't able to (he still wasn't sure why), so he was first floating around in antidermis form searching for a good host. He picked Polari because he was the elder of the Luma and Rosalina had immense trust in him and his judgment meaning Makuta could do almost anything in Polaris body without consequences. Also, Polari knew everything there was to know about the Comet Observatory which Makuta now had all access to.

ˇMaybe it's easiest if you come down and see yourself mama.ˇ answered Viridis. ˇAlso, could I have a word with youˇ he glanced over to Polari and the second Luma in the dome ˇin private.ˇ

ˇOf course. You two wait for us on the lower level.ˇ Rosalina said and gestured with her hand to Polari and the second Luma to the door. As the Luma and Makuta were leaving Makuta passed by Viridis, they looked each other in the eyes and for a moment Viridis could swear he saw a shadow and two red glowing eyes in Polaris' eyes. He shrugged it off and as soon as Polari and the second Luma exited the Garden he went to Rosalina.

ˇMama, I don't know if we can trust Polari anymore.ˇ he started. ˇHe's been acting strange lately and its just so odd that he's using the telescope all the time without any given reason.ˇ

ˇWhen I asked him he said he was checking for troublesome comets and meteors, but it sounded more like an excuse.ˇ Rosalina told Viridis.

Viridis though for a few moments before floating to the telescope Makuta has been using.

ˇLet's seeˇ he said and looked through it. ˇIt's showing nothing but empty space, he must have turned it when you entered.ˇ Viridis concluded.

ˇDon't worry, I will talk to him later. But now we should head to the library soo that the other Luma shouldn't wait too long.ˇ Rosalina said.

When Makuta and Luma reached the lower level Luma immediately went to the library. Makuta stayed and turned around to look at the beacon (the power source of the Observatory).

For a moment he thought he saw a shape of a Grand Star in the massive energy ball making him almost reach for it with his tiny Luma hand. _ˇNoˇ_ he thought _ˇI must be patient. Soon my plan will become true and then I will be able to defeat anybody who dares to oppose me.ˇ_

He turned around and saw Rosalina and Viridis floating down from the Garden Dome. Rosalina looked into space near the edge of the Observatory and knew immediately what Viridis originally wanted to talk to her about.

ˇHmm.. It's back.ˇ she said referring to the floating pieces of junk and scrap metal form the Space Junk Galaxy.

Makuta glanced over the pieces and thought _ˇYes. Soon I will use this to form myself a new body.ˇ _He planned it all, soon Rosalina will go to the library to read a story to the Lumas, then Makuta will take a Grand Star and use its and his own power to form a new improved body from the pieces of metal floating around in space. Then he will steal the remaining Power and Grand Stars and destroy the Comet Observatory. After which he will travel back to his own universe to take revenge on the Toa Nuva and finally become the great leader of the Matoran.

His revenge was close.

ˇWhat is all of this doing back?ˇ Rosalina said. Makuta sensed this was a question for him so he answered:

ˇMaybe some of the Observatories' modifications were changed causing a magnetic force which attracts these metallic parts therefore the metal pieces keep following the Observatory.ˇ

Rosalina doubted this but still decided to say: ˇVery well, Polari go to the Engine Room and check the Observatories' modifications. Then, when you discover the problem tell the Gearmo to repair it. Later we will speak about why you really were using the Garden telescope.ˇ

_ˇToo bad there won't be any later left for youˇ _Makuta thought and said: ˇI will do so at once.ˇ

With those words Makuta went to the Engine Room even though he himself changed the modifications and caused the space junk pieces to follow the Observatory. Rosalina and Viridis went to the library.

A few minutes later Makuta returned to the spot he was and, after checking nobody was around, he approached the beacon.

From the back of the Terrace Dome Viridis peaked after hiding so that Polari wouldn't see him. _ˇWhat are you up too?ˇ_ he thought.

Suddenly Polaris' eye color changed from blue to a glowing red, Viridis was shocked when he noticed that were the same eyes he thought he saw in Polaris' eyes earlier. _ˇThat can't be Polariˇ _he thought.

Out of Makuta's hand a lighting-like black energy came out and hit the beacon, Viridis' eyes grew as he saw a Grand Star being pulled out of the beacon. Makuta then went to the edge of the Observatory walkway and moved the Grand Star in the middle of the floating scrap mess. The same lighting-like energy expended from the Grand Star and hit the pieces off junk which started gathering around the Grand Star and forming something.

Rosalina was unaware of this and sat in the library reading a story to the Lumas when suddenly Virdis rushed in.

ˇMama, mama. Come fast. Polari, not himself. Using Grand Star. Creating something.ˇ he said in a hurry.

ˇViridis calm down. What's going on with Polari and a Grand Star?ˇ she asked.

ˇJust come, fastˇ Viridis almost screamed and rushed back out of the library.

Makuta was almost done forming his new body, which greatly resembled his old one (with the difference that this one was as big as the Comet Observatory), when he heard Rosalina say:

ˇPolari stop! What is the meaning of this?ˇ

Makuta ignored this and continued forming his new body.

ˇWhatever he's doing it's surely for no good, we must stop himˇ said Azureus, a blue colored Luma.

Rosalina agreed with this and said firmly: ˇI'm sorry I have to do this Polari, but you leave me no other choice.ˇ

She raised her wand which started glowing a light blue color and cast a stunning spell to stop the Luma from whatever he was doing. Unfortunately Makuta noticed this and did a spin unleashing weak shadow energy from his body, this energy clashed with Rosalina's spell in the air and it negated each other. Makuta then turned around and started laughing, the laugh was dark and evil and Rosalina and the Luma knew this was no longer their friend Polari.

ˇYou are not Polari, what have you done to him!ˇ Rosalina shouted.

ˇDon't worry, I didn't harm the weak little creature, he is just a prisoner of his own body and since I no longer require him he will survive.ˇ Makuta said now talking in his usual dark and evil voice. Polari closed his red eyes and a shadow cloud left his body, the cloud entered the giant body with the Grand Star in the middle of the chest as a energy source. Polaris body started falling but Rosalina created a energy bubble around the poor Luma which carried him to the other Lumas.

ˇTake him somewhere safe and stay there with him, I'll come as soon as I'm done with this.ˇ Rosalina ordered the Lumas. They where about to object but she didn't want to hear about it. ˇNow!ˇ she ordered louder.

The giant figure opened its eyes and Makuta moved his new arms a little before speaking:

ˇNowhere is safe. I laid, I will destroy all of you.ˇ he said.

The Lumas started shaking out of fear. Rosalina then started focusing power into the top of her wand, she formed a large blue energy ball at the top of her wand, shooting star powder started appearing in this energy ball (it looked like usual star bits but its way more dangerous and not suitable as food). Rosalina launched this energy mass at Makuta who was too surprised to react, it hit his left shoulder and exploded creating a huge hole in it. Makuta growled in anger as Rosalina launched a second energy ball at him. This time Makuta caught it with his right hand and negated it with shadow energy. Rosalina was shocked he managed to do so since even with Grand Star power negating such a attack is extremely difficult (if not impossible). _ˇEven without the power of a Grand Star this being is very powerfulˇ _she thought.

Makuta laughed and said: ˇFor a moment I thought you would be a worthy opponent, but clearly not. Now I will finish you all.ˇ he said and then he noticed Viridis in the group off Lumas. He got angry at this Luma for pestering him and messing with his plan.

ˇAnd I'll star with youˇ Makuta said and pointed his right hand forefinger at Viridis. A small beam off shadow energy flew towards the Luma (the beam was small, but deadly enough to kill him), Rosalina quickly flew in front of Viridis raising her wand. She tried to make a protective bubble but as her wand started glowing the shadow beam hit it, the shadow energy went through the wand and hurt Rosalina throwing her wand out of her hand. She was send back and hit her back at a wall of the Terrace Dome falling to the floor unconscious. Some of the Luma flew to Rosalina, some went to get her wand and some of the younger ones started crying

ˇWith this much power it's almost no fun, but I still want moreˇ Makuta said and he used his shadow energy to gain the remaining Stars. A howl like sound was heard and Power as well as Grand Stars started being drained from the beacon. They moved very slowly since they were trying to resist the Makutas draining power.

Polari woke up and looked around. ˇWhat's happening?ˇ

Azureus, who was close to him, said: ˇThis evil thing is trying to steal our Star Power and it hurt mama.ˇ

Polari looked at the unconscious Rosalina, then Makuta and at the Stars which were moving slowly towards Makuta. ˇI remember nowˇ he said, he started floating again and said: ˇWe must do something quick.ˇ

Flammeus, a red Luma, was floating by Rosalina ˇPleas mama, wake up. We can't save the Power and Grand Stars alone you must wake up and help.ˇ he kept pleading.

Rosalina started regaining conscious and she started getting up. Azureus floated to her and handed Rosalina her wand, she needed a moment or two to fully recover and then she saw how Makuta was draining their star power and the beacon kept shrinking, Makuta obtained six Power Stars and one new Grand Stars and the other Stars were going faster since their resistance was falling. Rosalina quickly made a force field around the Observatory against which the Stars bounced off and couldn't go closer to Makuta, they also couldn't return to the beacon since Makutas draining power was still active so they were stuck.

Makuta got enraged because of this and unleashed a strong shadow energy beam from his right hand. This beam hit the force field and its protective power started dropping, Rosalina and the Lumas seemed to be in a unescapable situation. Makuta was getting frustrated so he increased the power of his shadow beam, this resulted in a strong explosion which hurt neither Makuta, neither the Luma or Rosalina but send all the stuck Power and Grand Stars flying like comets and scattered them across the universe known to the Luma.

Rosalina cowered her eyes from the explosion but she noticed that Makuta was temporarily blinded by the explosion. She and the Luma couldn't flee since they had no more Star Power left, and Makuta would regain sight any moment so Rosalina made an invisibility spell to hide the Observatory, herself and the Luma.

Once Makuta regained his eyesight he could no longer see The Comet Observatory or any of its residents duo to Rosalinas spell. Makuta looked around looking for any sort of evidence that the Observatory has been destroyed in the explosion, after he saw nothing but empty space around him he spoke:

ˇIts seems that those fools managed to escape. It doesn't matter I already have everything I wanted from them, I can get the remaining Power Stars later. Right now, I have a score to settle with the Toa, they will pay for everything.ˇ

He started laughing before he cowered himself with dark energy and started to fly through space looking like a black comet. After Makuta left Rosalina lifted the invisibility spell and looked at her Lumas, they were scared but relieved Makuta left. They were quiet until Azereus said:

ˇThat thing said it had a score to settle with someone. It wants to hurt somebody, what should we do mama?ˇ

Rosalina thought for a moment before replying: ˇI'm afraid there is nothing we can do. We don't know where that being is going and we can't follow it without Power Stars.ˇ She then looked at the beacon which was very small and had a grey color.

ˇWhatever that thing is, it was using the Garden telescope often while it was controlling Polari. Can't we look through that telescope to see where it was looking, its probably heading there.ˇ said Flammeus.

ˇI'm afraid not.ˇ said Viridis ˇIt seemed to always turn the telescope in another direction after using it.ˇ

ˇWait!ˇ Polari interrupted ˇI know where that thing was looking. I couldn't control myself or do anything while he was possessing me but I was aware of everything he did. I know where he was looking through the telescope!ˇ

…

ˇThat's so not true!ˇ said Jaller.

It was the next day on the island of Mata Nui and a little less than a hour of time before the departure to Metru Nui. After playing one last Kohlii game on Mata Nui the Matoran were talking and the conversation ended on making fun of Jaller.

ˇI would make a great Toa!ˇ Jaller continued.

ˇOw please, you didn't do anything during the Rahkshi attack on Ta-Koro. You let them walk right in.ˇ Hahli said. Even through everybody knew Jaller would make a good Toa it was way more fun to tease him.

ˇHey, I wasn't even in Ta-Koro when that happened. That was Tahus' fault, and he also…ˇ Jaller stopped dead in his tracks and said ˇHe's right behind me, isn't he?ˇ

Takanuva, Hahli and the other Matoran near nodded. Jaller closed his eyes and turned around saying: ˇToa Tahu, I didn't mean that, you did a great job I just wanted to say..ˇ Jaller opened his eyes again only to find out how Tahu was not behind him, infact Jaller couldn't see Tahu anywhere near. He turned back to the others.

ˇHey!ˇ Everybody burst out laughing. ˇI would have handeled Makuta just as you did.ˇ Jaller said pointing to Takanuva.

Takanuva was about to say something but Hahli was faster and said ˇCome on, you wouldn't stand a full minute against Makuta.ˇ

ˇYour wrong.ˇ Jaller defended ˇI'm not afraid of Makuta, bring him on, anytime, anyplace.ˇ

Suddenly the sky got covered by shadows and evil laughter filled the area. Everybody got worried and Jaller started shaking a bit ˇI didn't mean right now!ˇ he said.

Takanuva gripped his staff and said ˇQuickly, go get the other Toa.ˇ

ˇNo need brother.ˇ Tahu said as he and the other Toa Nuva came.

A giant shadow pillar appeared with two large red glowing eyes. ˇThe shadow, is back!ˇ Makuta said.

ˇReveal yourself coward!ˇ Takanuva ordered.

Makutas huge new body stepped out of the shadow pillar and it vanished.

ˇMata Nui protect us!ˇ said Turaga Vakama when he saw the giant Makuta.

ˇHow did Makuta become so large?ˇ said Pohatu.

ˇDoesn't matter, the bigger they are the harder they fall. We will beat him like we allways do.ˇ said Tahu.

ˇTogetherˇ said Takanuva.

All the Toa took their weapons and each send a elemental attack at Makuta, their beams combined in the air and formed one larger beam, Makuta shoot a shadow beam from his hand and the beams collided in the air. For a few moments they were equally strong, but soon Makutas shadow beam overpowered the Toas and hit them sending them back and hurting them.

ˇHe's way more powerfull than before.ˇ said Gali, still in a bit of pain from the attack.

_ˇWhat I was fearing is coming true.ˇ _thought Lewa. He looked at his hand and noticed that it was cowered by some sort of shadow energy, in fact his entire body was cowered by shadow energy. He looked at his brothers and sister and noticed that their bodies where also cowered with the same sort of energy (except from Takanuva). The Toa Nuva were pulled to the air against their will by this energy, Lewa watched as he was leaving the ground and soon he was at the hight of Makutas face. All of the six Toa wanted to attack him but couldn't move duo to the shadow energy still cowering them and keeping them in the air. Makuta looked at them with a wicked grin across his face and then he send them at great speed into space.

Lewa watched as he was leaving the atomsphere of his planet, surprisingly he wasn't choking. Him and the other Toa then started flying with greater distance from each other before they, one by one, lost each other out of sight. Kopaka was the last one who Lewa could see but even he soon disappeared in the distance. Lewa was so flying alone in space for a few minutes before he felt his consciousnes leaving him, he soon fainted with the last thing he remembered being a sudden flash of light and some sound resembeling a child talking.


	2. The new universe

**Ok, so since my first chapter didn't have authors notes I decided to put them in this one. I'm not an expert in neither Bionicle nor SMG so this fanfic is probably gonna include mistakes, also note that english is not my native language so expect spelling errors too. This fanfic takes place after the first BIONICLE movie and it's AU for SMG. I hope you'll enjoy reading it now let's get on with the story:**

**...**

The Matoran, Turaga and Takanuva watched in horror as Makuta send the Toa Nuva into space.

ˇNo!ˇ Jaller said.

ˇDid he… Are they…?ˇ Hahli couldn't finish her sentence since she didn't even want to think of those possibilities.

ˇWhat have you done to them you monster!ˇ Takanuva demanded as he slowly got up after Makuta's last attack. He held his staff as if preparing to attack Makuta again, Makuta just stomped his giant foot hard on the floor causing it to shake. Takanuva, who was still weakened, lost his balance and fell back on the floor. Makuta laughed before speaking:

ˇIf you want to know if I killed them then no, I haven't. I simply send them somewhere else.ˇ

ˇWhere could he have send them?ˇ Turaga Nokama asked the other elders. Makuta overheard this and answered:

ˇI send them into a different universe, my shadow spheres will grant them to live through the journey to different galaxies in this unknown universe. There they will continue living alone unable to rely on their unity, knowing they failed their duty and they will lose their precious destiny.ˇ

ˇYou will never succeed.ˇ Takanuva said.

ˇI already have you fool, and I didn't send you away because I have special plans for youˇ Makuta replied and unleashed lightning-like shadow energy which hit Takanuva. The Toa of light felt pain rush through his entire body before he lost consciousness.

…

Lewa slowly came back to his senses. He was lying on the floor, he felt grass under him and felt the wind which blew. He was confused, it was just like lying on the ground of the island of Mata Nui, maybe the whole Makuta thing was just an odd dream. But it felt real.

He laid there with his eyes closed until he heard a voice.

ˇHey you. Hey, wake up. Wake up.ˇ the voice sounded silent and squeaky but it could have still been the voice of a Matoran. Lewa thought it would be best just to forget the whole thing and just get up.

ˇI just had the weirdest dream… Whoa.ˇ Lewa stopped his sentence and jumped a little on the spot when he opened his eyes and saw that the voice belonged to a creäture which was definitely not a Matoran. It was small and resembled a Rahi without armor. The little rabbit looking animal just stood there and watched Lewa gently swinging its head from one side to the other.

ˇHello, who are you?ˇ Lewa asked. He then remembered the light he saw and the voice he heard before passing out. ˇWas it you who brought me here?ˇ

The rabbit creäture simply nodded.

ˇWhy did you bring me here? How do I go home?ˇ Lewa continued asking.

The rabbit creäture turned around and started jumping away. Lewa stood up to follow but stopped when he noticed something very weird. Now he knew he wasn't on Mata Nui, the planet he was on was tiny and Lewa could run around it in a matter of minutes (even less flying). The rabbit was waiting for Lewa at the end where Lewa saw the ground, when Lewa came closer the rabbit jumped away again and Lewa followed. The planet at least had gravity so Lewa could run on every side of it.

The creäture led Lewa past some houses _ˇDoes somebody else live here?ˇ _Lewa wondered while passing the houses. He noticed that the rabbit stopped between some big rock pillars, when he came closer the rabbit move to the center of the pillars (there where seven in total) and there were two more rabbits there seeming to wait for their friend and Lewa. Lewa stepped closer to the rabbits, they all looked the same with the exception that the rabbit who led Lewa here had green ears and the other two had yellow ears.

ˇWill you tell me how I can leave this strange place?ˇ Lewa asked them.

ˇWe'll tell you.ˇ the green eared rabbit answered.

ˇReally? So how do I…ˇ

ˇBut only if you catch us.ˇ one of the rabbits interrupted.

ˇWhat?ˇ Lewa was surprised.

ˇWe'll help you leave, but you must catch all three of us first.ˇ And with those words the three rabbits started jumping all around the planet.

Lewa first stood on the spot confused. _ˇWhy do they want me to catch them?ˇ _he thought. After a while he decided it was better just to do what they wanted and catch them since then they would help him leave this planet and return to Mata Nui.

He saw one of the rabbits close and went after it, the creäture was very fast but Lewa was quickly catching up to it. But when Lewa thought he would catch it the rabbit changed direction so fast Lewa couldn't turn fast enough to catch it. Lewa tried a couple more times but the rabbit always did the same, when Lewa changed targets and went after another rabbit it did the same thing. Lewa then tried to trick one of the creatures, when he came close he pretended to try to catch it and when the rabbit jumped to the side Lewa did try to catch it. But the rabbit was to fast and when it landed it jumped higher than before so Lewa was under the creäture, it did a spin in mid-air landing a few feet further away from Lewa and it started running away again.

Lewa knew he would be able to catch the rabbits but he was losing time. He then thought of a better solution, he took out his katanas and started swinging them around creating strong winds. Lewa formed three very strong winds and send each after a different rabbit, the winds he made were so strong that they simply picked the light creatures up from the ground and they carried them all around the small planet to the spot where Lewa was standing. He then simply just waited for them the rabbits to be blown towards him.

So he caught all three rabbits and put them on the ground in front of him, that's when something happened what Lewa wasn't expecting. The rabbits jumped and with a puff changed, now they looked like stars with eyes floating around.

ˇNever saw that comingˇ Lewa said to himself.

ˇWow. That was impressive, you are very good at this.ˇ the green Luma said. ˇI'm sure you'll be able to help mama.ˇ

ˇWait, you said if I catch you, you would let me go home.ˇ Lewa said.

ˇNo, we said we would help you leave this planet but we didn't say we would send you back. I'm pretty sure we couldn't even if we wanted to right now.ˇ the green Luma explained.

Suddenly a bright light was visible on one side of the planet.

ˇThat must be mama. Please go there and talk to her, she will know more than we do.ˇ one of the two yellow Luma said.

Lewa went where the light was and saw a female there. She was completely organic and had no metallic parts, Lewa stepped closer to her. She was a bit shorter than him, but the fact that she was floating a little above the ground instead of standing made up for the height difference.

ˇMy name is Lewa Nuva. I came here after me and my friends were attacked by our enemy who we thought was long gone. I'm stranded here with no way home, can you help me?ˇ Lewa said.

ˇMy name is Rosalina and I know why you are here. In order to return to your home and save your people you'll need the power to travel through the galaxies.ˇ Rosalina said.

ˇBut how do I gain this power?ˇ Lewa asked.

Rosalina gestured to the three Luma and said ˇThe creatures you see there are called Luma and they can give you the power.ˇ the green Luma came closer and Rosalina continued ˇThis is Viridis, he volunteered to help you.ˇ

ˇThat's right. I'll help, first we need to merge together so you could use my powers. Stand still there and leave everything to me.ˇ Viridis said.

Lewa was confused but did as he was asked to.

Viridis flew over Lewas head and started spinning above him, he glew lighter and plunged down at Lewa. Lewa closed his eyes expecting the Luma to hit his head, but nothing happened. Lewa opened his eyes and noticed Viridis was nowhere in sight, then he noticed his hands glowing but they soon stopped.

ˇWhat did just happen?ˇ Lewa asked.

ˇWe merged together as I said we would.ˇ

ˇWho said that?ˇ Lewa asked surprised at the voice.

ˇIt's me you dummy, as I told you we merged together meaning I'm a part of you nowˇ Viridis said.

ˇSo, can I now return home and help the Matoran?ˇ Lewa asked full of hope.

ˇI'm afraid it's more complicated.ˇ Rosalina said ˇYou can't travel such a great distance even with the help of a Luma. I know a way to get you home but first you must do something for me.ˇ

ˇWhat is it.ˇ Lewa asked feeling a little down.

ˇYou must save a Grand Star that's trapped somewhere close to here. Once you save the Grand Star we will talk again.ˇ and with these words Rosalina flew higher to the air before disappearing.

ˇNow what?ˇ asked Lewa.

ˇHow do you mean now what?ˇ asked Viridis from inside Lewa ˇNow we go and rescue the Grad Star like mama said you dummy.ˇ

ˇOk, get it. And could you stop calling me dummy?ˇ

ˇWhatever you say dum-dum.ˇ

Lewa sighted not in the mood to continue the argument at hand. He then noticed one of the two yellow Luma gesturing for him to come over. When Lewa did the Luma started talking:

ˇIt seems you and Viridis did a successful fusion meaning you'll be fully able to use the powers a Luma grants you. So listen up cause a merge with a Luma gives you even more abilities than just travel through space. First, it let's you breathe in areas without air, this doesn't work underwater though. Second, it gives you the ability to Spin. You can use the Spin ability in battle to knock back enemies as well as helpfully in order to break open hidden ways, break crystals, use ….. and more. Third it allows you to do a Ground pound, which can be used to defeat certain kinds of enemies and to activate some triggers. Now that you know all of that follow me and I'll show you how to get off this planet.ˇ the Luma said before starting to float away.

Lewa was glad to hear he could finally leave this planet and start looking for a way home after finding that so-called Grand Star. He followed the Luma to a crystal with something star-looking trapped inside.

ˇInside this crystal is a launch star, you can use launch stars to travel through the cosmos.ˇ the Luma explained.

ˇHow can I use it if it's inside a crystal?ˇ Lewa asked.

ˇHaven't you been paying any attention dummy?ˇ Viridis said as he suddenly exited Lewas body and was floating above his head now. ˇYou can break the crystal with a Spin attack.ˇ

ˇFine I get it, and you said you would stop with the dummy.ˇ Lewa said.

ˇFine dum-dum. Now that this is done let's get cracking.ˇ Viridis said as he entered Lewas body once again.

ˇOk, now what you need to do is simply run into the crystal and then Spin when you touch it.ˇ the yellow Luma said and then demonstrated a spin.

Lewa wasn't sure if it would work but he figured he had nothing to lose. He run into the crystal and spinned on contact just as he was told too. When Lewa spinned his hands started glowing again and the crystal shattered into pieces. Lewa wasn't even feeling dizzy as he was expecting to fell after turning in a full circle. When the crystal broke the launch star was free and it grew in size.

ˇThere. Now all you have to do is spin while being inside the launch star and you'll be sent flying into space to the destination to which this launch star will send you. Remember, one launch star can only send you to one location and you don't get to choose where it goes. So be careful while using launch stars and keep in mind that if you use one you might not be able to come back where you were. But I'm sure you'll be fine, a launch star always sends you to where you need to go and even if you find several launch stars at on one planet you'll have Viridis there to help you. So good luck and I'll see you later.ˇ the yellow Luma said.

Lewa stepped close to the launch star, the gravity field the launch star had pulled Lewa to the center of the launch star. Lewa spinned and he was sent to space flying at high speeds, he was flying a while around and then noticed he was going to land on one of two small brown planets close. Lewa landed on the closest one and noticed how the planets didn't only look metallic but also seemed to be made from metal, also the planet on which Lewa landed had one tall pink triangular structure, while the second metal planet had a few more.

Lewa walked on the planet for a bit before he heard a few voices talking and he stopped.

ˇDid you just say anything Viridis?ˇ Lewa asked.

ˇMe? I didn't say anything.ˇ Viridis answered. He then came out of Lewas body again and pointed whit his little arm ˇMaybe you heard those guys.ˇ

Lewa turned and saw that the Luma was pointing at two small mushroom looking figures. They were brown, had thick eyebrows, no arms and didn't have a happy look on their faces. They were talking to each other and didn't notice the Toa and Luma who were close by.

ˇWhat are those things?ˇ Lewa asked more and more confused by the strange new life forms he was seeing in this universe.

ˇI think mama told us something about them.ˇ Viridis said. ˇThey're called Goombas if I remember correctly and in case you didn't notice by the look on their faces they are not friendly creatures.ˇ

After hearing this Lewa decided it was best to hide behind the triangular pink thing on the planet. Viridis returned into Lewa and the Toa then tried to listen to the conversation the two Goomba were having.

ˇHow the hell did we land here anyways?ˇ said one of the Goomba.

ˇI told you already I don't know.ˇ the second Goomba answered ˇBut once we finish our work here we will be able to return to our master and he will reward us greatly for our discovery.ˇ

ˇWere did this thing that powers our machine come from again?ˇ the first one asked.

ˇIt just fell from the skies out of nowhere.ˇ the second answered.

ˇFell from the skies?! They must be talking about the Grand Star!ˇ Viridis told Lewa.

ˇWhat is this Grand Star anyways?ˇ Lewa asked.

Viridis was about to answer when another voice cut him off.

ˇHey what do you think you're doing green guy?ˇ the voice said. Lewa turned around and saw a Goomba which looked angrier than the other two looking at him ˇWere you just spying on my buddies?ˇ the Goomba asked.

ˇNo I was just…ˇ Lewa didn't even have time to finish his sentence when the Goomba started yelling:

ˇHey guys this green fellow over here is a spy, he was just listening to you two talking. Get him!ˇ

The three Goomba then started charging at Lewa who wasn't sure if he felt intimidated or amused by the way the creatures were charging at him. He still decided that it would be better to dodge their attacks so when the first Goomba came close he simply jumped over him. The other two Goomba attacked Lewa next and he easily evaded their attacks also.

Then Viridis said: ˇYou should try to do a Spin attack on that triangular thing.ˇ

Lewa listened to Viridis and jumped close to the triangular and then spinned. When he hit the structure with his spin it produced a high sound on contact followed by vibrations which threw the three Goomba from their feet and onto their heads. The Goomba couldn't get up and Lewa ren into the closest one and kicked him which caused the Goomba to disappear in a small puff of smoke.

The other two Goomba quickly jumped back to their feet and from the other side of the planet two new Goomba appeared probably to see what caused all the noise.

ˇGet him before he frees the prisonerˇ one of the first two Goomba yelled to the newcoming Goomba. The two immediately charged after Lewa. He jumped over the first one and did a salto in mid-air while above him then Viridis used his ability to increase Lewa's speed while landing. Lewa landed in a crouching position on top of the Goomba who was flattened before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

ˇThey mentioned a prisoner, we should go to the other side of the planet and check it out.ˇ Viridis suggested.

Lewa agreed silently, he went to the opposite side of the planet in a few moments since the planet was so small. On the opposite side from the pink triangle was a small glass cage with a Luma inside. Viridis exited Lewa's body and went closer to the cage.

ˇPlease, get me out of here.ˇ the trapped Luma pleaded.

ˇConsider it done. Viridis come back and I'll get him out.ˇ Lewa said, after Viridis re-entered Lewa's body and Lewa then took out his katanas. He took a swing with both swords at the glass cage, but when his blades came in contact with the cage Lewa was send flying backwards by some sort of invisible shield the cage had.

ˇI honestly hope that that wasn't your intention. If it was we would be better of with the help of a plumber.ˇ Viridis commented the failed attempt of opening the cage.

ˇOf course it wasn't.ˇ Lewa said while standing up. He picked up his katanas from the floor since they were thrown from his hands after the impact and returned to the glass cage with the Luma still inside. The cage didn't seem to be damaged at all.

ˇI don't think you'll be able to break it open. To get me out of here you're going to need a key.ˇ the trapped Luma said.

ˇWhere could we find a key?ˇ Lewa asked.

ˇI bet one of those Goombas has it.ˇ Viridis answered.

Just as he said it the three Goomba came to their side of the planet and didn't waste any time in attacking the intruder. Instead of fighting them like before Lewa tightened his grip on his katanas and when the three Goomba came closer he swung the swords in their direction creating a strong wind which blew the Goomba of their feet. When they got back to their feet Lewa started spinning his katanas in his hands and made a large twister which easily sucked up the three small baddies. The Goomba screamed while flying through the tornado and they disappeared in small puffs of smoke after being thrown out of the tornado. One of them left a small golden key behind him.

ˇHmm…ˇ Lewa was in thought while picking up the key.

ˇWhat's wrong?ˇ asked Viridis.

ˇI wasn't planning on making such a strong twister. I don't understand how it happened.ˇ Lewa explained.

ˇMaybe our fusion also increased those element powers of yours.ˇ Viridis suggested.

ˇIs something like that possible.ˇ Lewa asked.

ˇWe should ask mama later she will probably know.ˇ

ˇHello, I don't wanna be rude but I'm still stuck in here!ˇ the Luma inside the glass cage said.

ˇOw… My apologies little one.ˇ Lewa said as he put the key into a small hole in the floor right in front of the glass cage. He turned it and the cage disappeared and the Luma was free again.

ˇThank you so much.ˇ the Luma said.

ˇWhy did they capture you in the first place?ˇ Viridis asked after exiting Lewas body.

ˇThey seemed to be lost and were trying to find a way back to their master. When they found the Grand star they were sure they would be able to return. But they also started making something they were saying would make their master happy. They trapped me so I wouldn't say anything to anybody.ˇ the Luma answered.

ˇHold on, you said they are making something. I don't see anything here.ˇ Lewa said.

ˇI'm pretty sure it's on that other metal planet close by. There is also another Luma trapped, could you help him please.ˇ the Luma said. ˇI'll help you to the second planet, I'm going to TRANSFOOORM!ˇ with those words the Luma started spinning and with a puff turned into a smaller version of the launch star.

Viridis returned to Lewa and they both were pulled inside the sling star. Lewa spinned and they were send to the planet close by. This planet was slightly bigger than the first one with more triangular structures on its surface and it also seemed to have some zapper moving on its surface. Lewa landed close to a glass cage with a Luma inside just like the one on the first planet.

ˇI saw you helped my friend on the other planet, could you help me too please?ˇ the Luma inside the cage asked.

ˇDon't worry we'll get you out of here. Let me guess, one of those Goomba creatures has the key for this cage.ˇ Lewa said.

ˇYes. But be careful, this one is scary.ˇ the trapped Luma said and shivered.

Lewa held back a chuckle at the thought of one of those things being scary. He made his way to the other side of the planet, he jumped over the moving zapper thing and came to a stop near a triangular structure larger than the other ones. This one had also some ring attached to it and five Goomba were patrolling around it.

ˇWhat do you want?ˇ one of the Goomba asked him just as unfriendly as the ones on the planet before.

ˇI want you to release your prisoner.ˇ Lewa said in a demanding tone.

ˇFine, you can have him.ˇ the Goomba answered.

ˇReally?ˇ Lewa was surprised that the Goomba would release the Luma so easily.

ˇYeah really.ˇ the Goomba said only this time with a wicked grin on his face. ˇBut only if you beat our big bro for the key.ˇ

ˇBig bro! Big bro! Big bro!ˇ all of the Goomba near started parroting. Soon, from the side of the planet Lewa didn't see yet, a huge Goomba walked over. While the usual Goombas weren't tall enough to reach Lewa's knees, this one was twice Lewa's size.

ˇThis could be a problem.ˇ said Viridis from inside of Lewa.

When the huge Goomba spotted Lewa he jumped in the spot and started charging at the Toa. Fortunately the charge was very slow so Lewa had no trouble to dodge it, but he didn't notice the Goomba from behind him who also started charging. The second (average size) Goomba hit Lewa with his charge causing him to fall over, the large Goomba turned around and lifted his foot in order to crush the downed Toa, but Lewa managed to roll aside.

ˇThat's enoughˇ Lewa said as he got up. The large Goomba started to charge at him again, Lewa simply jumped away to the triangular structure with the ring and hit it with a spin. Like with the structure on the first planet this one also made a sound and caused vibrations that throw every Goomba close by (even the big one) off their feet. While the huge Goomba was wiggling his feet in the air struggling to get up again Lewa hit him with a spin throwing him away and causing him to disappear in a puff just like the other Goomba. Lewa noticed that he also left a golden key behind him. As the other Goomba got back to their feet they where shocked to find out that this intruder defeated their large companion, so they started running away. Lewa didn't pay them any attention and went back to the glass cage on the other side of the planet.

ˇWow, you made itˇ the Luma said happily.

Viridis came out of Lewa and took the key from his hand. ˇYep, you don't need to worry about those Goomba bothering you anytime soon.ˇ he said while unlocking the cage.

ˇWait, where is the thing these Goomba are making?ˇ Lewa asked looking around.

ˇI'm not sure, but I think there is some sort of entrance they were using to get to the inside of this planet. If there is, then they're making something inside the planet and it's not visible from the surface.ˇ the now free Luma said.

ˇLook.ˇ Viridis said pointing at something on the floor. Lewa saw he was pointing at a circle on the floor with a symbol on it. ˇThat's a Ground pound symbol.ˇ

Lewa noticed the circle with the symbol was made from a different material than the whole planet. He ducked to feel the circle with his hand and said ˇIt seems breakable.ˇ

ˇThen you know what to do.ˇ Viridis said and then reunited himself with Lewa.

…**...**

On Mata Nui the Matoran and Turaga have been enslaved by Makuta, who was now creating an army of Rahkshi.

ˇI successfully defeated the Toa and imprisoned Takanuva, now I'm the great leader of the Matoran. With the power of the Grand and Power stars I'm unstoppable, but it's not enough if I know that there are so many more Power stars out there. So, my sons, it is your duty to find the remaining Grand and Power stars left after the Observatory has been destroyed and bring them to me. I gave you the power to travel through the universe and if anybody tries to stand in your way… Don't hesitate to destroy him.ˇ Makuta told his sons who then flew of into space to do as their master told them.


	3. The Journey beggins

**Authors notes: I want to thank everybody for following this story. You noticed how it is a Lewa centered story, but don't worry, the other Toa will also join once found. I have a few ideas for the names of the Luma which are going to follow Kopaka, Pohatu and Onua but I'm not quite sure so ideas are welcome. I also wish to repeat how english is not my native language (Croatian is) so spelling errors will appear. I don't want to bore you anymore so on with the story:**

Lewa jumped and did a ground pound, the circle with the ground pound symbol broke under him and he landed in a crouch position on the inside of the planet. The inside of the planet was metal just like the outside but it was colored grey and not brown, there were multiple zappers moving around and several Goomba patrolling. In the middle of the planet's inside was a machine with a large star trapped inside a glass cage similar the ones that had the Luma's inside only bigger. Lewa figured that it was the Grand star he needed to rescue.

ˇOh no.ˇ Lewa heard a voice say, he looked up and saw the Luma who was trapped on the first metal planet floating towards him and the second Luma. ˇJust like I feared, they're misusing the power of that poor Grand star.ˇ

ˇHe's right.ˇ the second Luma said. ˇPlease you must find a way to turn off that terrible machine before the Grand stars power is drained.ˇ

Lewa was about to ask how but he suddenly heard a noise, he looked to his feet and saw that he accidentally stepped on a blue platform on the floor, the platform seemed to have changed its color to yellow after he stepped on it.

ˇThat's it.ˇ the first Luma said ˇTurn the flip switches on the floor off and that should stop the machine. But be careful, if you step twice on the same platform it will turn back on again.ˇ

Lewa looked around and noticed there were three more flip switches around the planet's inside and several of them all around the cage in which the Grand star was held. He quickly ren towards every one of the three flip switches on the planet's inside and turned them off. He had to avoid one or two Goomba as he made his way towards the cage to turn the remaining switches off. As Lewa stepped on the last flip switch and it also turned its color to yellow he looked around, once all platforms were yellow they all automatically changed color to green and the machine which drained the Grand star seemed to stop working.

Several moving parts of the machine stopped and the big glass cage holding the Grand star captive disappeared, when it happened the Grand star turned its color from grey which it had while inside the cage to golden.

ˇHurra, you did it!ˇ both Luma cheered happily.

ˇAlright, the Grand star if out of the cage. How do we get it back to Rosalina now?ˇ Lewa asked.

ˇDon't worry.ˇ Viridis said ˇThe Grand star will return by itself. All we need to do is to stay close to the Grand star and it will take us back with it.ˇ

Lewa stepped closer to the Grand star which was about his size, the Grand star started floating up higher and Lewa felt how some force which was like a gravity from the Grand star pulled him up with it. The two Luma he saved also joined him and the Grand star flew through the hole on the planet to the outside and into space with all of them in tow.

They were flying through space and Lewa saw some strange-looking planets as they flew past them, after aproximetly ten minutes of flying through empty space Lewa saw what seemed to be their destination; it was a large cone looking structure with several rings around which seemed to function as roads and several domes. _ˇSuch a big structure surely needs lots of power to support it.ˇ _Lewa thought. That is why it seemed odd to Lewa that there where no lights on on this structure except for a tiny energy orb in the middle.

They landed on a path which seemed to be a bridge, the Grand star started spinning and transformed into an energy ball and it flew into the energy orb. The orb in the middle grew in size and changed color from dark red to a brighter more crimson looking red which seemed to turn on the lights in a portion of the roads of the structure. A dome close by caught Lewas attention, it was green and surrounded with grass, the door of the dome seemed close but it started glowing and opened.

Lewa took a few steps looking around when he saw the woman he met on the first planet Rosalina floating on the edge of the large road. Next to her was a black Luma, they had their backs turned to Lewa and were both looking on the energy orb that absorbed the Grand star, when Lewa came closer he could hear them talking about something like star size and he assumed they were talking about the orb.

Lewa was about to say something to get their attention, but both Rosalina and Polari turned around before he managed.

ˇI wish to thank you for saving the Grand star. The Observatory needs it's power to function and the Luma can't survive without it. You are currently on the Comet Observatory, it is home to me and my children, the Luma. We use it to travel through space as the Luma are looking for a place to transform or to be reborn.ˇ said Rosalina.

Lewa was about to ask her if she could send him back home now that he saved the Grand star as she requested when the little black Luma floating next to Rosalina caught his eye. He seemed very sad and troubled and Lewa couldn't help but to ask ˇWhat got you so down little one?ˇ

ˇThis whole madness is my fault…ˇ Polari said. He wanted to continue but Rosalina cut him off.

ˇYou are not to blame Polariˇ she told him, then she turned to Lewa ˇI am to blame. I should have noticed the dark powers of the being which manipulated Polari and which is now threading your people.ˇ

ˇMakutaˇ Lewa said more to himself than to anyone else. Then he spoke up ˇNeither of you are to blame. Makuta is cunning and you can rarely figure out what he's planning before he starts it. But I don't understand how he became so powerful.ˇ

ˇHe stole our Power and Grand stars for that.ˇ Rosalina answered ˇYou see, the Observatory's core which we call the beaconˇ she gestured towards the energy orb in the middle ˇuses Power stars as an energy source. But Makuta managed to form himself a body using a Grand star. He attacked us trying to steal all of the remaining stars and in the fight almost all of the stars were lost, they escaped into different places all among this universe.ˇ

ˇPlease you must help me get back home. It's the only way I can help my friends and free the Power stars Makuta took.ˇ Lewa said.

ˇI'm afraid it's not that simple. You see as I said earlier the beacon powers the whole Observatory, but the beacon itself is powered by Power and Grand stars which are currently missing because of the attack.ˇ Rosalina explained. ˇWe couldn't travel towards your universe, neither could we send you alone without enough star power.ˇ

ˇSo I can't get back.ˇ Lewa said sadly.

ˇNot necesarely.ˇ This time it was Polari who spoke up ˇYou see. We can't travel or send you great distances without enough star power but since you recovered one of our Grand stars the Terrace dome opened.ˇ He pointed his small arm towards the green dome covered with grass ˇWe use domes to view galaxies near by and we can also use it to send you to a galaxy close by where you will hopefully be able to collect more Power stars which will open ways to other galaxies and domes…ˇ

Lewas hope was getting back when he remembered the other Toa which where also send to different galaxies by Makuta ˇWhat about the other Toa? Makuta sent us all into this universe if I'm correct.ˇ

Rosalina nodded ˇDon't worry. As I said earlier, we saw what he did and we wanted to help more of you but you were the only one close enough. I believe they safely landed in diverse galaxies among this universe and we are already looking for them with our telescopes. We will find them, in the meantime you should find as much Power stars as you can.ˇ

ˇAlright.ˇ Lewa said.

ˇPlease follow me.ˇ Polari said starting to float towards the Terrace, Lewa followed him. Suddenly they both stopped when somebody spoke.

ˇAren't you forgetting something?ˇ It was Viridis who was now floating over Lewas head. He turned around and spoke to Rosalina ˇMama, we wanted to ask you something. This air-head here can create winds and storms and it seems that it's turning out stronger than he intended.

We were wondering if it has anything to do with our fusion?ˇ

ˇThat's very likely.ˇ she answered ˇIf a living being successfully combines himself with a Luma he gains the power to travel through space, to spin, perform a ground pound and it is also very possible that it affects the natural abilities of that being.ˇ

ˇNow that this is settled. Let's roll!ˇ Viridis said to Lewa.

ˇDon't you think I should be in charge since I will be doing most of the work?ˇ Lewa asked

ˇYou wanna do this alone, without me to travel through spaceˇ

ˇNot a chance. Alright, tell me what's nextˇ

ˇHaven't you been listening dum-dum? I said let's roll!ˇ Viridis said reuniting himself with Lewa who simply rolled his eyes at the Luma's teasing. Viridis was right about one thing though, Lewa couldn't do this without his help.

The Toa followed Polari into the Terrace dome and was surprised by what he saw. Well, he was surprised that he didn't see anything special. It looked like an ordinary room.

ˇAre you sure we're right here? I thought you were going to send me into space to the next galaxies.ˇ Lewa said.

ˇDon't worry, we're perfectly right here. If I didn't mention already my name is Polari and I know the Observatory better than anyone, or anything, else.ˇ he reassured Lewa.

ˇAnd how will you send me to space?ˇ Lewa asked.

ˇLook above youˇ Viridis said still inside Lewa. Lewa did and saw a small blue star in the middle of the room's ceiling.

ˇThat is a pull star, it works similarly like the force field of a sling or launch star.ˇPolari explained ˇYou should be able to use it by aiming with your hand at it and Viridis will do the rest.ˇ

Lewa did as he was told and his hand started to glow as he saw a beam from the pull star coming to him. The beam reached Lewa and ˇpulledˇ (hence the name) him up towards itself.

Once Lewa was next to the pull star he was amazed by what happened. The room disappeared and he was floating in space, he could see planets of different galaxies around him, stars and comets flying by. He figured he wasn't actually in space since everything was very small but he was still impressed.

ˇIt's magnificient.ˇ he said.

ˇPretty neat, huh?ˇ Polari said who was floating next to him. ˇThis is a map you can use to travel to galaxies which can be reached depending on what dome you're inside.ˇ Lewa noticed that most of the galaxies were covered with some sort of fog. This made the planets in those galaxies unclear and Lewa only noticed black planets.

ˇWhat about those fog-covered galaxies?ˇ he asked.

ˇRemember what we told you about how you can only reach some galaxies cause we don't have enough star power?ˇ Lewa nodded so Polari continued ˇThose are the galaxies you can't travel to. At the time being you can only travel to one, the closest, galaxy.ˇ Polari said and showed him a galaxy where the planets were visible: one looked like a small planet with a single house on one and a tower on the other side, the second held some sort of machine, and the third was the strangest, it was small, round and the only notable thing on its surface was a single ball; a gigantic ball. ˇThe God egg galaxy.ˇ

_ˇThere's no way that that's an egg.ˇ _Lewa thought. ˇSo here I will be able to find more power stars.ˇ

ˇCorrect, and the more stars you get the more galaxies you can travel through in the future. But be carefull, I'm afraid this isn't going to be a walk in the park. There are many dangerous life forms out there, way more dangerous and ferocious then those Goomba you encountered earlier. Also there will be diverse traps and hidden dangers along the way. Whatever you do, be carefull, we trust you all and also depend on your success.ˇ Polari said.

ˇI won't fail, you have my word.ˇ Lewa said. Suddenly a launch star appeared around Lewa. He spun and was send flying towards the God egg galaxy.

The pull star transformed into a small blue Luma, both the blue Luma and Polari floated from the ceiling and Polari said:

ˇI hope he will be able to keep his word.ˇ

…**..**

Lewa was, once again, speeding through mostly empty space with his usual good mood coming back to him. He saw that they were flying towards a galaxy (he assumed) and it made him uncomfortable that he couldn't control his flying like he was used to. He was flying next to some planets, some he barely dodged, and saw his destination: it was the small planet which held a house and a tower on its upper and under side.

Lewa landed on the side with the house and soon something caught his eye; there in front of the house were two small blue creatures with yellow dots which kept hoping left-right, right-left. _ˇThose things look like Goombas.ˇ _

ˇViridis, what are those things?ˇ Lewa asked him pointing at the two creatures.

ˇLet's see, I think they're called Octoomba.ˇ the Luma answered from inside Lewa. ˇThey are pretty often and no doubt we'll run into them in other galaxies too.ˇ

ˇThey look like Goomba, are they dangerous?ˇ Lewa asked.

ˇDon't worry, they won't cause any trouble. They are distantly related to Goomba I think but they won't chase you, only don't go to close to them, they could try to headbutt you if you do.ˇ Viridis said.

ˇAlright.ˇ Lewa said. He looked around for a bit but couldn't see anything special on this part of the planet. He went to the house but it seemed empty.

ˇLooks like no one's home. Let's try the other side of the planet.ˇ Viridis suggested.

Lewa walked on a path that led to the other surface of the planet, there he saw the tower and a few trees and boxes with question marks on them. Lewa walked around the tower to see if he finds anything important when he suddenly noticed something coming at him. It was coming from space and looked like a shiny rainbow-colored small meteor. Lewa noticed it was coming towards him and rolled to the side, the meteor hit the place he was standing on and shattered into many small pieces which started hoping on the place. Lewa stood up and pulled out his katanas, he looked into space to see from where it came from but didn't see anything that could have fired it.

ˇRelax, that wasn't an attack.ˇ Viridis calmed the Toa down. ˇThose are just Star bits.ˇ

ˇStar-what?ˇLewa asked confused.

ˇOh, looks like during all of this madness we forgot to tell you about Star bits haven't we?ˇ Viridis said ˇWell alright, Star bits are pieces of combined stardust which we Luma and a few other life forms like to snack on. They're mostly not dangerous and you can even collect them.ˇ the Star bit which fell vanished. But Lewa and Viridis saw that the trees had a few Star bits stuck on the branches and a new Star bit meteor fell close by ˇThere, point your hand towards those Star bits that just fell.ˇ

Lewa did as Viridis said, his hand started glowing and Viridis used his ability and the Star bits flew into Lewa's hand and it absorbed them.

ˇWhat do I do now with them?ˇ

ˇYou hold on to them and use them if needed, they are useful to feed Hungry Luma which will then give you access to shortcuts, hidden power stars and sometimes even new galaxies! You can also use them as ammunition to stun certain enemies, and also and this is important: I could grow hungry during our trip.ˇ Viridis explained.

ˇHey what are you doing here?ˇ Lewa heard a voice say. He looked up and saw a Goomba standing on the vertical path on the side of the tower ˇDidn't you know you shouldn't spy around on other people's towers?ˇ

ˇI apologize, I wasn't aware this tower belongs to you.ˇ Lewa said.

ˇIt doesn't, but that's not the point.ˇ the Goomba said back. He then started charging, Lewa wasn't standing on the path and the Goomba couldn't get past the small wall on the side of the path.

Lewa had to try hard not to laugh since he didn't want to aggravate the Goomba more. It was hard especially since he heard loud laughter coming from Viridis from inside him ˇThat's just hilarious.ˇ Viridis said. They watched the Goomba run towards the wall till he didn't give it up.

ˇCome here you coward and I'll show you man to man!ˇ the angry Goomba said.

Lewa stepped on the path and faced the Goomba ˇNow let's try those Star bits out.ˇ Viridis said. The Goomba started charging and Lewa lifted his hand and pointed towards him. His hand glew and a Star bit flew from his hand into the Goombas head between his eyes and the Goomba got flipped on his back wiggling his feet like the other Goomba Lewa encountered before. Lewa ren up to the Goomba and kicked him, the Goomba disappeared and left three Star bits behind. ˇLooks like he was also collecting Star bits.ˇ

Lewa collected the Star bits and climbed onto the top of the tower where he found a crystal with a Luma inside. He broke the crystal with a spin and released the trapped Luma.

ˇWhoa… Thanks for the help, I got stuck in there trying to find the Power stars.ˇ the Luma said.

ˇHad you any success?ˇ Lewa asked the Luma.

ˇWell, not really. But I'm pretty sure one of my friends out there knows where one is. Fair warning though, he's quite hungry so you should probably stock up on Star bits.ˇ the Luma answered.

ˇYou heard the man, let's get some more Star bits.ˇ Viridis said.

ˇWon't the ones we have be enough?ˇ Lewa asked.

ˇYou obviosuly never encountered a Hungry Luma before did you?ˇ Viridis said ˇWe have less than twenty Star bits, a Hungry Luma can snack on hundreds of them. I doubt this one's that hungry thoughˇ

ˇAlright. Let's get some Star bits then.ˇ Lewa said. He circled the whole planet he was on, emptied every tree of Star bits, broke some boxes/crystals he found, collected Star bits from the bit meteors and even dealt with the two Octoomba in front of the house on the planet. All in all, when he finished he had slightly more than eighty Star bits. ˇThis should be all from this planet, I think it will do.ˇ

ˇProbably, just in case you keep collecting Star bits. Never know when they'll come in handy.ˇ Viridis advised his friend. Lewa nodded and went back to the top of the tower where the Luma he fried earlier waited for him to finish. The Luma transformed into a Launch star and Lewa was soon racing through space again. This time the flight was very short and he landed on a small planet near by; it was shaped like two balls connected in the middle and had some strange large rocks rolling on its surface (three in total).

Lewa came up to a Luma near by and the Luma said: ˇHello, I was expecting you already.ˇ

ˇAlright, open up.ˇ Lewa said. The Luma had no time to response as Lewa lifted his hand and started firing Star bits into his mouth. After about ten bits Viridis used his own power to control the Star bits Lewa fired and stopped him.

ˇThis isn't the Hungry Luma dum-dum.ˇ Viridis said.

ˇHey who stopped the tasty stuff?ˇ the Luma asked.

ˇI apologise, but I'm afraid I'll have to hold on to what I have with me.ˇ Lewa said.

ˇNo problem, I was only kidding anyways.ˇ the Luma answered ˇListen, we had a Launch star here all set, but a meteor smashed it up. You'll have to get all five Star chips on this planet to recreate the Launch star.ˇ

Lewa had little trouble with this task, although the sticky substance on the floor was quite annoying since Lewa got almost rolled over twice because of the sticky menace. Once he had all the Star chips they united and formed a Launch star. Lewa used said Launch star in order to reach his next destination.

He landed on a planet which had several crystals (with Star bits inside), spiky plants and some wierd big round plants which seemed to be rubber-like. Again Star bit meteors were falling all over the place.

ˇThese meteors are all over this galaxy huh?ˇ Lewa said.

ˇWell, they are pretty common during the Star festival period.ˇ Viridis said.

ˇWhat festival?ˇ

ˇNot important. See that big pink Luma over there?ˇ Lewa looked around and saw a chubby pink Luma with two sticks with Star bits on top, one in every hand. ˇThat's the Hungry Luma.ˇ Lewa went closer to the hungry Luma.

ˇHey, you! Yeah, you! Got any tasty Star bits? If you feed me a bunch of Star bits, I'll burst with snacky happiness and then transform!ˇ the Hungry Luma said.

ˇHow much do you think he wants?ˇ Lewa asked Viridis ˇ10, maybe 20.ˇ

ˇYou clearly never encountered a Hungry Luma before.ˇ Viridis giggled from inside Lewa ˇTrust me, these guys can eat, a LOT!ˇ

_ˇHe's probably just kidding.ˇ_ Lewa thought. ˇI'm famished! I need 100 Star bits to curb the hunger pangs!ˇ the Hungry Luma said. _ˇWow, I stand corrected.ˇ _

ˇOk then. I have just about enough.ˇ Lewa said.

The Hungry Luma opened his mouth wide ˇSO HUNGRY!ˇ. Lewa quickly started shooting Star bits from his hand into the Luma's mouth and the Hungry Luma grew much larger. Viridis kept close count of the number of Star bits Lewa was shooting and stopped the float after a round hundred. ˇOw… That's the stuff, I'm going to TRANSFORM!ˇ The Hungry Luma said and then he started spinning, a puff followed and a light beam flew farther away before exploding. After the smoke cleared Lewa could see a planet which wasn't there before.

ˇAnd so a new planet was born.ˇ said Viridis. A pink launch star was on the place where the Hungry Luma used to be. ˇNow my tall friend, let's go get these Power stars!ˇ

Lewa and Viridis used the pink Launch star. They mastered the new planet pretty quickly, they run into some obstacles on the way such as Goomba and some toothed plant looking creatures which Lewa learned were called Piranha plants. The duo quickly went from planet to planet and after a few hours landed on a small planet with the four Power stars they found following Lewa closely.

ˇSo now we have to get those back to the Observatory, right?ˇ Lewa asked.

ˇYes, but first we should find all the Power stars in this galaxy.ˇ Viridis said.

ˇAnd how do we know when we are finished?ˇ Lewa asked.

ˇNot sure.ˇ Viridis said.

ˇWhat? I thought you would know something important like that!ˇ

ˇHey, don't blame me. You know, it's not like an evil lord of shadows steels Power stars from us every now and then, this isn't a common occasion.ˇ

ˇAlright sorryˇ Lewa apologised. He then saw a single Luma standing on the other side of the planet ˇMaybe he will know what we need to do next.ˇ Lewa suggested. He made his way towards the Luma but stopped when he saw something like black energy collecting. He thought it was Makuta doing something to stop him and wanted to take out his katana's when Viridis said:ˇRelax. It's not something that will hurt us.ˇ Lewa wasn't sure about that but decided to wait and see. The energy then gathered into a small ball, it didn't look like shadow energy anymore but more like empty space (black colored with small stars shimmering inside).

The ball then started changing its shape and growing and soon it took a form familiar to Lewa.

ˇRosalina?!ˇ Lewa was surprised to see the ball changing into her shape.

ˇYes. It's me, I thought you could use some help so I send you this cosmic projection of my image. I see you found several Power stars.ˇ she said.

ˇYes, but I'm not sure where to go with them now.ˇ Lewa said looking at the four Power stars behind him. ˇAnd we're not sure if there are any more Power stars left in this Galaxy.ˇ

ˇPolari just informed me that there is still one more Power star left in this Galaxy. It is located on that planet.ˇ she said gesturing to a planet a bit farther. It was small and was host to the huge oval-shaped form which reminded Lewa of an overgrown egg. ˇAnd about the Power stars you already found.ˇ Rosalina raised her arms in front of her and soon created a small completely black ball in her hands ˇThis is an energy mass which copies the energy of wormholes.ˇ

ˇWhat?ˇ Lewa asked surprised.

Viridis then exited his body from above his head and said ˇIt's a small portal, like a doorway to somewhere else in space.ˇ

ˇCorrect. The energy of real wormholes which are much bigger is unstable and as a result there is no way to determine where you will exit. But luckily I'm able to create and stabilize similar energy into these small portals.ˇ she explained.

ˇWe Luma call them warp holes.ˇ Viridis said.

ˇThis warp hole is connected to me at the Observatory so you can send the Power stars through.ˇ Rosalina said.

Lewa did as he was told and soon the Power stars were back home on the Observatory. Rosalina then put her palms together and the warp hole which was between them disappeared.

ˇMay the stars shine down on you Lewa Nuva.ˇ she said to the Toa. Lewa nodded and after that Rosalina's cosmic projection disappeared once again.

ˇNow it's time to get you two to that planet, isn't it.ˇ said the Luma who came closer to Lewa and Viridis as they were talking to Rosalina. The Luma then transformed into a launch star.

Viridis once again reunited with Lewa and he entered the launch star. They were flying towards the planet when Lewa noticed they were gonna crash into the egg looking thing.

He tried to slow down but in vain as he landed on the egg thing and jumped from it so he landed close by. The thing started cracking, suddenly the shell fall apart and revealed a large green creature which stood there with its back turned to Lewa.

ˇOK. Maybe it was an egg after all.ˇ He said and the creäture spreaded it's petal frill and it turned around revealing it's Piranha plant like head as it let out a loud roar. ˇWhat is that thing?ˇ Lewa asked, the giant plant headed monster noticed him and started running at him.

ˇI think it's a Dino Piranha.ˇ Lewa heard Viridis say as he turned around to flee the giant.

ˇThose things are very aggressive.ˇ

ˇNo kidding.ˇ Lewa said. He suddenly thought of an idea and stopped, he turned around looking at the approaching Dino Piranha. When it was close enough it reached down with its mouth trying to eat Lewa, but he was faster. He jumped away and the creäture landed on the floor with a mouth full of earth. It stood up, spit out the earth and roared angrily. The Dino Piranha looked around but couldn't see Lewa anywhere so it started calmly walking on the planet. After a few seconds something sparkly hit its mouth, it turned and saw Lewa who was shooting star bits at it.

ˇI don't think that's gonna stop it.ˇ Viridis said as the Dino Piranha started going towards them.

ˇI didn't think so either, but maybe this will.ˇ and as Lewa said that he pulled out his two katana swords and pointed them towards the Dino Piranha. Lewa started spinning his swords and sent a powerful horizontal tornado towards the creäture.

It took a few steps back but stood its ground, Lewa kept the storm going at the Piranha for a few minutes but still with no effect. Lewa was about to stop and try with running until he thought of something else but then…

ˇWait, look at the tail!ˇ Viridis said.

Lewa looked and saw that the creäture had a long tail with a large, round and probably hard ending on it. Said tail was blown farther away from the creatures body by Lewa's storm and was extended to full expand. When Lewa stopped the storm and the wind disappeared the tail returned with full speed and the round ending hit the creäture hard into the back of its head. The creäture hung its head and a few petals fell of from the impact.

ˇNow I know what to do.ˇ Lewa said. The Dino Piranha recovered from the hit to its head and roared enraged, it then started charging towards Lewa. Lewa turned around and ren away from it for a bit and when the creäture was only bit away from Lewa he made a sharp turn right. The creäture tried to follow but failed such a sharp turn and Lewa soon hit its exposed tail with a spin. The hit expanded the tail again and hit the creäture again into its head, more petals fell of and the creature's head changed color from purple to red due to its rage. It let out a fearcefull roar and started charging toward Lewa who walked farther away from it.. Lewa, instead of running away, ren towards the creäture this time.

ˇThat's the wrong way!ˇViridis tried to talk Lewa out of it but failed. When Lewa was close to the Dino Piranha he jumped high, he was over the Dino Piranha when it turned its head up and jumped trying to catch his in its teeth. Lewa blew a strong wind with his katana's into the creatures mouth and it landed spitting bothered by the air it recently received. Lewa landed close behind the creäture and ren into its tail hitting it again with a spin. The creäture tried to turn its head but the tail hit it in the side of its head. A few petals more fell off and the creäture lowered its head and started shaking it. Smoke started coming out of it and the creäture turned its head now completely enraged and let out a loud, ear-piercing and terrifying roar. It moved quickly towards Lewa and opened its jaws to grab him with it. Lewa tried to evade but the creatures speed increased too much and it bit one of Lewas legs.

The creatures teeth couldn't penetrate Lewa's armor so it started shaking him violently like a dog with a toy. It let go of his leg and Lewa flew away hitting the floor and he rolled away thrown back from the creäture. Lewa tried to stand up but had some trouble when Viridis alarmed him

ˇWATCH OUT!ˇ Lewa heard the warning and jumped to the side evading the creatures' round tail end by a little, he could hear something sounding like a dark laughter coming from the creäture. Lewa then successfully stood up but didn't have time to rest as the Dino Piranha was already running towards him. He turned around and started running away but the creäture was catching up with him quickly, so he took out his swords, jumped and held their tips to the sides of his body using them as wings to glide. He flew around the whole planet and suddenly saw the Dino Piranhas back, he landed, put away his blades and ren towards the creatures tail hitting it with a spin. The creäture turned around, opened and lowered its jaws trying to get Lewa, but before it got the chance its tail came back again hitting it on the top of its head closing shut its jaws which made the creäture bite its own tounge.

The Dino Piranha lost all of its patels and roared a final time in pain as it then hit the floor, its heads color changed back to purple and it rested there before it disappeared in a big smoky puff. When the smoke cleared Lewa could see that a Power star was left where the creäture had fallen defeated.

ˇI'm glad this is over.ˇ Lewa said.

ˇCongratulations.ˇ Lewa turned at the sound of a voice saying those words and he saw Rosalinas cosmic projection floating there ˇYou have took down the Dino Piranha and gained the last Power star that was lost in this Galaxy.ˇ

ˇIt wasn't easy. Now, do I give it to you through a warp hole again or?ˇ Lewa asked at which the cosmic projection shook its head.

ˇNo. You use it just like a Grand star to come back to the Observatory, and please hurry.ˇ she said.

ˇWhat happened?ˇ a worried Viridis asked as he exited Lewas body ˇDid something happen to the other Luma? Was it that Makuta? Did he come back?ˇ

ˇDon't worry, nothing's wrong with the Luma but there are some news which require your presence urgently.ˇ she said.

ˇWe'll be right back.ˇ Lewa said. Rosalinas projection nodded and disappeared once again.

ˇLet's go back. This seems to be only the beginning.ˇ


End file.
